Juste un besoin de chaleur
by Alodis
Summary: Besoin de chaleur humaine...besoin de la moitié qui manque à leur cœur...


Par une nuit sombre et froide nuit d'hiver un homme au regard profond et rempli de tristesse, marchait le long du trottoir

Par une nuit sombre et froide nuit d'hiver un homme au regard profond et rempli de tristesse, marchait le long du trottoir. Réfléchissant à sa vie, à son boulot. Encore une journée passée…il avait l'impression que sa vie passait au ralenti comme un film.

De la vie, il s'en foutait complètement. Les gens disent qu'il faut profiter, s'amuser le plus qu'on peut, faire tout ce dont on a envie, et un jour tomber amoureux et avoir une famille. Pour lui, se n'était des conneries pures et simples rien de plus. Beaucoup disent que la vie est trop courte, pas pour lui. La sienne est au contraire trop longue. Condamné à souffrir toute sa vie à cause de sa jambe. Triste réalité. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre comme ça. Malgré lui son heure n'était pas venue. Alors pour moins souffrir, il se drogue à la vicodin. Ce puissant analgésique lui permet de faire son boulot, son boulot de médecin. Diagnosticien dont la réputation est une valeur ajoutée pour l'hôpital d'après son boss. Grégory House n'est pas un médecin comme les autres, tout le monde le dit. Associable, anticonformiste… la liste est longue. Il a le don de se mettre tout le monde à dos, ses remarques et réflexions ne plaisent certainement pas à tout le monde. Seul ceux qui le connaissent bien savent ce qu'il est vraiment et par quel chemin il est passé.

La première est son meilleur ami et oncologue, James Wilson. Il est en quelque sorte la « conscience » de House, il pense en tant qu'être humain, avec des sentiments ce que House ne peux faire.

La deuxième est une femme. Sortie deuxième de sa promotion à 25 ans, elle est devenue la première femme doyenne

de médecine à 32 ans. Elle est aussi la directrice de l'hôpital où travaille House et Wilson. C'est d'ailleurs la seule femme qui arrive à tenir tête à House. Que représente t-elle exactement pour lui ? Une collègue, une amie ? Un fantasme ? Peut être bien plus qui sait…

Perdu avec trop de question en tête, il ne vit même pas qu'il passé devant la maison de sa boss. Ce n'est qu'en relevant la tête qu'il vit où il se trouvait. Il fit demi-tour et alla sonner chez sa boss.

Lisa Cuddy ne dormait encore pas. Elle se relaxait sur son canapé. Elle écoutait de la musique pour se détendre. Juste un besoin de chaleur, Natasha St Pier, une chanson française.

C'est un danseur qui me serre dans ses bras  
et que je suis dans chacun de ses pas  
c'est toi qui me console  
Tes mains dans les miennes  
c'est un ange qui entre en scène

Pourquoi ne pas montrer le bonheur  
C'est aussi contagieux que la peur  
Le plaisir en repère  
Si les téléviseurs ont du cœur

Tout comme lui, elle pensait à sa vie. Surtout à ses projets. Son plus grand désir est le même que celui de toute les femmes. Etre mère. Pour toute femme cela paraît facile. Pas pour Cuddy. D'abord trouver la personne idéale ensuite…ensuite c'est une chose trop lointaine et qui n'arrivera probablement jamais. Cependant elle ne pouvait sortir cela de sa tête c'était en elle, ineffaçable.

Elle fut sortie de ses songes par la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée.

A 3 heures qu matin qui pouvait venir ici ? A part House…

Vêtue d'une simple nuisette en satin, elle enleva le crochet et ouvrit. Elle ne fut même pas surprise de le voir.

Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

House la reluqua de haut en bas, détaillant chaque partie de son corps.

House !

Oui Cuddy ?

Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Vous réveiller mais apparemment vous ne dormiez pas. Ça a gâché la plaisir de la surprise.

Elle soupira d'exaspération.

House il est trois heures du matin, je suis fatiguée. Rentrez chez vous.

Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir et moi non plus. On peut au moins boire un verre.

Voyant l'hésitation sur le visage de la jeune femme, il continua.

Allez Cuddy… en plus il fait froid dehors.

D'accord entrez.

Il passa devant elle et entra. Quand il passa près d'elle un doux frisson lui parcourut le corps. Il entendit les paroles de la chanson…

Juste un besoin de chaleur  
Juste un besoin de toi  
Je commence à comprendre  
De quoi est fait mon cœur  
Il n'attendait que toi  
C'est ça  
Il a juste un besoin de chaleur  
Brûle-moi  
Allume un grand feu dans mes hivers  
Aime-moi  
Je finis par comprendre de quoi est fait l'enfer  
Ce diable au fond de moi, c'est toi

C'est un ovale dans ce monde au carré  
Un contretemps dans les pas cadencés  
C'est une main tendue à Kinshasa  
Qui soulève des milliers de bras

A qui pensait-elle en écoutant cette chanson ?

Café ça vous va ?

Parfait.

Elle partit à la cuisine, lui dans le salon. Elle revint avec les tasses au moment du refrain…

_Pour un besoin de chaleur  
Pour un besoin de toi  
Je commence à comprendre  
De quoi est fait mon cœur  
Il n'attendait que toi  
C'est ça  
Il a juste un besoin de chaleur  
Brûle-moi  
Allume un grand feu dans mes hivers  
Aime-moi  
Je finis par comprendre de quoi est fait l'enfer  
Ce diable au fond de moi, c'est toi_

Elle le vit devant la cheminée, allumant un feu.

Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Ça se voit pas ?

Une fois le feu allumé, il s'assit à coté d'elle, gardant tout de même ses distances mais voir le corps de Cuddy aussi peu couvert lui laisser le souffle court. Un seul contact avec elle rallumerait le désir qu'il éprouve à chaque fois qu'ils sont dans la même pièce.

Voyant la gêne s'installait elle lança :

Que faisiez vous dehors ?

Je me baladais.

A ce moment là on aurait deux ados complètement coincés. Cuddy sentait le désir montait en elle, inébranlable, sauvage. De son coté House ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Les flammes dansaient devant leurs yeux. D'instant en instant la chaleur montait.

C'est moi ou il fait chaud ?

Vous avez raison il fait très chaud.

Et pourtant ce n'était pas le feu….

Cuddy, je crois que vous me faites de l'effet…

Vous allez trouver ça bizarre mais je crois que vous aussi. Leurs visages étaient tourné l'un vers l'autre.

L'un comme l'autre savaient se qu'impliquait un tel acte, mais le désir était trop grand, impossible de lutter contre la chaleur qui les envahissaient, qui s'emparaient d'eux. Doucement ils se rapprochaient…leur attirance était mutuelle, tellement forte…

Enfin leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent…doucement. L'interdit était franchi. Ce sentiment de liberté leurs libéra le cœur d'un énorme poids.

Dans leurs esprits les paroles de la chanson résonnaient pendant qu'ils consumaient ce désir si longtemps refoulé…

Ils avaient juste un besoin de chaleur, ce sentiment de chaleur : La chaleur de leurs corps unis…

Il a juste un besoin de chaleur  
Brûle-moi  
Allume un grand feu dans mes hivers  
Aime-moi

Je finis par comprendre de quoi est fait l'enfer  
Ce diable au fond de moi, c'est toi

Je finis par comprendre de quoi est fait l'enfer  
Ce diable au fond de moi, c'est toi.


End file.
